Arreglando Amores
by Victoria Hale Cullen
Summary: Después de un accidente en el que Bella se da cuenta de que las personas no son como uno cree, ella cambia y se hace mas fuerte pero a pesar de todo en algún momento deberá enfrentar a su pasado. Pero para oeso siempre estan esas personas que la apoyan.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todas espero que disfruten esta Historia era prácticamente la misma que la anterior pero me puse a pensar y me di cuenta que tal vez de este modo que la voy a hacer suene mejor espero que la disfruten y acepto opiniones y criticas sin ningún problema

Genial he aquí otro dia soportando a mis hermanos; Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 195 bellos y hermosos años los cuales he disfrutado desde el momento en que volvi a nacer como vampira, en toda mi vida nunca me he arrepentido de lo que soy y lo que tengo. Las circunstancias en las que fui convertida hasta para mi son inexplicables, solo se que mi ``Abuelo´´ que era como yo le decía prácticamente me convirtió para tener a alguien de apoyo y además a quien heredarle toda su fortuna; no se confundan yo lo quise mucho y me afecta su perdida pero desde un principio el sabia que su vida acabaría.

Soy la mayor de 5 hermanos y además la única hembra, muchos diran que tertura pero la verdad es que los amo a todos son mi soporte y alegría mis hermanos Shane y Nate a los que yo converti ya que un grupo de neófitos los había atacado, Mattew que era un nomado que se nos unió y Ethan que el no es vampiro es un pequeño de 7 años que yo adopte ya que había perdido a sus padres en un incendio.

No crean que yo soy la que esta acargo de eso se encargan mis padres Charlie y Renne que eran una pareja que me ayudo después de la perdida de mi abuelo.

Somos una familia, como es obio no tomamos sangre de humano, la verdad todos respetamos a los mortales ya que en el pasado todos los fuimos; como es obio hay peleas, conflictos, bromas y apuestas si hasta yo habeses me rebajo a su nivel pero que se puede hacer me encanto molestarlos y ya que siempre tengo que estar pendiente del enano que esta siendo mal influenciado por las otras bestias.

Como en cada clan en este caso familia tenemos diversos dones, según tengo entendido yo tengo uno de los mas raros ya que soy capas de inventar y copiar dones, quedaran sorprendidos pero es asi y la verdad que no puedo estar mas feliz con lo que me toco ya que por Ethan cree la habilidad de poder sentir como los humanos dormir, comer, llorar, sentir los sabores entre otras cosas pero esas son los mas importantes y lo mejor es que podemos salir al sol sin brillar, esa habilidad nos ah ayudado a todos a poder darle al pequeño una vida normal; dejando de hablar de mi les explicare los otros dones, Renne o mama como nos hace decirle puede mostrarnos le que ela quiere que veamos y pensemos, Nate consta con la telequinesis lo cual es perfecto para el ya que es muy flojo y Charlie puede ver el futuro.

No somos millonarios, bueno si y tenemos hasta mas pero mantenemos un perfil bajo para no llamar tanto la atención ya que eso es algo que no nos ayudaría para un futuro pero aun asi nos encantan los lujos, ustedes se preguntaran que tipo de lujos bueno en lo pasico tenemos yates, un avión privado, islas, carros deportivos, manciones que pueden contar con cualquier cosa que haga feliz a un niño y a un adolecente a adulto joven. A veces es fastidioso todo pero mi abuelo me dejo de todo y como no teniendo 832 años, y construyendo empresas, hoteles y otro sin fin de empresas.

Esta es mi familia no es genial.

-Bella, Matt me esta ganando- eh hay la razón de mi existencia mi hermanito

-Ya voy Ethan- le respondi, normalmente siempre lo dejamos ganar pero seguramente el se puso a provocar a Matt; por si se preguntan hemos criado a Ethan desde que tenia 3 años, el sabe que somos vampiros y si el decide ser uno de grande se lo concederemos

Ya abajo en el estar me los encontré a los 4 hombres jugando Wii, creo que jugaban Mario Kart, ya que estaban usando volantes, Matt iba de primero, seguido por Ethan, Shane y Nate peleándose por el tercer lugar.

-Ethan no seas bebe tienes que aprender a perder- creo que los chicos estaban estresados por el juego y eso se noto por la forma en la que le contesto

-Nate no seas asi recuerda que el no esta acostumbrado a perder- le reproche ya que siendo vampiros nos exedimos malcriando al pequeño humano

-Y eso es garcias a quien Isabella- ahora esta asegurado están molestos ya que solo me llaman por mi nombre completo cuando están de malas

-No te las agarres conmigo- le dije sentándome con ellos

Esto era entretenido ellos gritaban, se insultaban, se agredían con esas cosas que lanzas en el juego y se quejaban

-JA GANE!- exclamo victoriandose Matt

-Hiciste trampa, te acusare con mama- dicho y hecho Ethan salió corriendo buscando a Renne y Nate y Shane se echaron a reir

-Bueno el premio de segundo lugar era un beso de Bella pero ahora solo será del primer- grito Matt acercándoseme y con eso el pequeño se devolvió y se sento en mis piernas

-Alejate de mi Bella- dijo dándole una de esas miradas matadoras

-Como quieras enano- en un movimiento rápido Matt me dio un beso en la mejilla solo con la intención de seguir fastiando

-Cuando sea grande me vengare de ti- lo amenazo, a vces me sorprende de cómo habla con tan poca edad

-Aja- y salió a no se que

Nadie se podría aburrir teniendo una familia asi, todos los días inventan algo nuevo.

-Bells vamos a ver una película, tengo ganas de comer cotufas- dijo Nate antes de correr a la cocina

-Si vamos Bella- exclamo Ethan saltando, menos mal que lo agarre antes de caer


	2. Chapter 2

Espero que les guste este cap esta dedicado a una amiga y a una fan

Vimos dos películas antes del que pequeño Ethan callera dormido y como nosotros no teníamos ganas de seguirlo nos quedamos sentados viéndonos las caras; Charlie y Renne se habían ido a cenar gracias a mi por que créanme no les gustaría tener que comer estando en nuestro estado.

-Vamos a jugar, vejestorios- dijo Shane parándose y esperando una respuesta nuestra

-Vamos a jugar Póker- mencionaron Shane y Nate al mismo tiempo mientras me veían sugestivamente ya sabía de donde venia eso

-Si me encanta la idea- los siguió Matt, mientras ponía en su cara esa sonrisa perversa

-Así podemos apostar Bells- todos voltearon a verme, son tan predecibles

-Que tal Bella mi Ferrari contra tu maserati birdcageo – jajá como si yo fuera a apostar el carro que compre hace unos meses, creo que mis hermanos viven en las nubes

-No sueños, tantos carros que tengo y quieres ese?- le pregunte, no crean que se lo voy a dar solo espero que mejore su oferta por Dios un Ferrari contra un Maserati es una gran comparación

-Si princesa quiero ese- me dijo con una sonrisa seductora según el

-Hey nosotros también estamos en el juego!- grito Nate señalándose a el y a Shane

-Aja y ustedes que apuestan?- les pregunte, este juego me estaba gustando tener la oportunidad de manejar el carro del otro era algo que a todos nos gustaba

-Yo apuesto Porshes- dijo con una sonrisa de victoria, como si eso me bastara para hacer una apuesta fuerte

-Eso no vale nada todos tenemos uno, en vez la señorita aquí se nos adelanto a los tres al comprar ese auto de ensueño- se burlo Matt, aunque estuvimos peleados porque no le deje tocar mi carro ni manejarlo apenas me lo dieron y además el se lo iba a comprar pero yo pague más, así que se imaginaran el porqué del juego

-Está bien apuesto mi Jaguar c-x75- eso si que era arriesgarse bastante, creo que la codicia estaba creciendo en todo

-Yo meto mi Ferrari f50- anuncio Shane y así se puso el juego interesante ya que ese era el más especial de su colección de Ferraris

-Bien todos apostamos grande solo faltas tú Matti- le sonreí con burla ya que el sabía que era lo que yo quería

-Está bien yo pongo mi lamborghini reventon- y Tin-Tin-Tin-Tin sonó la campana de la victoria

-Bien ya que todos estamos listos esto es lo que haremos – dijo Shane mientras iba a buscar un juego de cartas- Cada uno puso un carro, lo que apostaremos serán las semanas en las que el ganador podrá manejar el carro de otros, la apuesta más baja es 3 y la más alta 7, no se vale arrepentirse, así que a jugar; otra cosa Bella no puedes leer mentes, ni hacer trampa, si no se te será castigado con otro carro y hermanita yo se que con tu bello Maserati te basta- que creí el, yo les podía ganar sin la necesidad de usar mi dones, y como no si mi lugar favorito en el mundo son Las Vegas, me encanta el placer de intimidar a otros y ganar

-No necesito de eso para ganar cariño- le dije con sorna- pero igual es mejor quitar cualquier cosa que se pueda reflejar no confió en ustedes- los señale uno por uno con una mirada retadora

-Claro mi reina como lo ordenes- había adrenalina, tensión y superioridad en el ambiente nadie quería perder y eso era obvio

-Bien, juguemos- cada uno tenía una mirada de burla y superioridad para intentar intimidar a otros- Mmm f alta algo….. que quieren tomar?- pregunto Nate

-Un Martini -respondí yo con simpleza, obviamente en mi época no existía esto y no es que yo haya dejado de ser lo que era y lo que me enseñaron hace casi 200 años pero una va avanzando con las épocas y esta a mi parecer era la mejor

-Un Whisky- respondieron al unisón Matt y Shane

-Ok, vallan acomodando todo mientras busco la bebida- se voltio y se fue a la cocina mientras los esperábamos nos volvimos a quedar en silencio viendo la cara de los otros buscando miedo y arrepentimiento

-Ok todos listos hora de comenzar en show…

.

.

.

. 4 Horas y Medias Después

Yo había ganado con 15 semanas con el carro de Matt ( mi principal meta), 12 con el de Nate y 13 con el de Shane

-Eso fue muy divertido chicos- les saque mi mejor sonrisa burlona para fastidiarlos- Ahora les hare un favor, les venderé semanas ya que no se que hare con tantas- les dije mientras no les mostraba importancia, así que escuche precios- muchas veces era yo la que había quedado a cargo de la empresa así que nunca nadie me había negado lo que pudiera y además sabia como manejarlos

-Te doy 500. 000 dólares por cinco semanas- comenzó Matt ya que el era el que más había perdido y el que seguro estaba más desesperado

-Por algo tan bajo no te daré nada- me burle, esto era fácil, el estaba desesperado lo sabía y lo sentía

-Bella, Bellita, Bells, tienes que ser comprensiva- dijo mientras se me acercaba y me encaraba

-Sigues sin convencerme hermanito- esto era algo demasiado divertido, no podía dejar de sonreír

-Hare lo que quieres- jajá tiene escrito desesperado en su frente

-Mmm, nop- sonreí

-Saben que esta pelea de ustedes aburre mucho, Bells no los vendas y dejemos todo así- se quejo Nate mientras subía seguramente a dormir

-Ok, tienes razón también voy a dormir- concorde con el mientras subía

-Hasta mañana hermanita- dijo Matt dándome un beso en la frente

-Hasta mañana hermanito- le respondí.

.

.

.

Todo iba muy normal, no había habido problemas por lo de los carros y ahora estábamos en la piscina disfrutando de un sol excelente, los chicos le estaban enseñando al pequeño como nadar y mis padres lo estaban animando y grabándolo, para ello era un gran placer y orgullo ya que disfrutaban del placer de la paternidad; de un momento a otro Charlie tuvo una visión ya que se quedo quieto por un momento.

-Familia necesitamos una reunión familiar- anuncio Charlie viéndonos a todos y se notaba que estaba preocupado y eso se noto bastante cuando me voltio a ver ya que su mirada reflejaba mas cariño t comprensión de lo normal

-A qué hora?- pregunto Matt y me di cuenta que el tenia una cara muy parecida a la de Charlie

-Cando Ethan este tomando su siesta- recomendó mi padre, algo andaba mal ya que ni siquiera me dejaba leerle la mente

-No hay problema- dije mientras me levantaba y me iba a bañar

Disfrútenlo


	3. Chapter 3

Perdón por la tardanza

Esto era demasiado extraño, Charlie ocultaba algo y era sobre mi; en este familia siempre nos guiábamos por la sinceridad, nunca había secretos y eso es lo que nos hacia tan unidos, pero creo que la confianza se desmoronaba, no entendía y tenia miedo de saber que era tan grave como para que no lo dijera en el momento.

.

.

.

.

A las 5 todos (con acepción de Ethan que estaba dormido) estábamos en el comedor, por lo que podía ver es único que sabia la gran noticia era Charlie porque mis hermanos estaban igual que yo.

-Se que están preocupados pero no exageren- intento la cabeza de la familia tranquilizarnos, se veía normal pero siempre que posaba su mirada en mi cambiaba, temía mi reacción y todos notábamos eso.

-De ser así no veo porque la reunión- intente descubrir que pasaba por su mente.

-Bella, mi niña mi amor- se veía inseguro de decirme pero al mismo tiempo me mostraba en sus ojos todo el amor que me tenia- Temo que la noticia es algo fuerte y siéndote sincero me da miedo tu reacción, no quiero que te vallas, ni que te alejes te quiero aquí- me dijo.

-Charlie, todos tenemos curiosidad por favor da la noticia- Renne se veía alterada y asustada.

-Vamos a tener una visita- nadie entendió ese respuesta.

-Si son los Vulturis no veo el problema- dijo Shane como quitándose un peso de encima- Le tienen miedo a Bella- todos rieron a su comentario, un comentario que solo hizo para aligerar el momento.

-No son los Vulturis- se notaba en su cara que no sabia como decir el nombre de nuestros visitantes.

-Papa solo dilo- me esperaba lo peor

-Son los Cullens- todos nos quedamos en shock, nadie lo creía, de un momento a otro tenia 5 pares de ojos en mi. No les iba a demostrar dolor a ellos estaría normal y luego vería la manera de arreglarlo

-A que vienen?- pregunto Matt al cual ya se le veía molesto

-Quieren reforzar lazos- dijo como si fuera suficiente- Lo que vi fue cuando llamaban y venían- se notaba tenso obviamente esperando mi peor reacción.

-Y que haremos?- a todos mis hermanos se les notaba preocupación, preocupación por mi.

-Que eso lo decida Bella- dijo Charlie

No sabia que hacer, no me importaba que estuvieran aquí, bueno nada mas aceptaría a Carlisle y Esme que son las cabezas de esa familia, pero los otros no estaba segura.

Estaba ida, me sentía humana, pero, a pesar de todo siempre eh dicho que el pasado se olvida así que por que no.

-El pasado es pasado y ahora hay que vivir el futuro- fue mi respuesta y estoy segura de que todos entendieron – Si quieren venir que vengan, igual la casa es suficientemente grande- tenia que aparentar mi mejor cara de tranquilidad.

-Bueno cuando llamen aceptare- Charlie se veía aliviado, pero solo era porque el creía que yo lo estaba.

Y así termino la reunión ya que todos nos levantamos, yo me encamine a mi cuarto para cambiarme eh ir al gimnasio del sótano. Vi a mis hermanos que tenían la intención de hacer lo mismo, su preocupación era palpable.

-Vamos a ir a matar el cuerpo como humanos- dijo Matt con fingida alegría

-Si, creo que en estos momentos eso nos hará bien- concordó Shane

Todos bajamos y pusimos metal a un volumen bien alto (para que no se preocupen el cuarto de Ethan esta en el 3 piso y este cuarto es aprueba de ruido)

.

.

Así estuvimos por 3 horas seguidas y sin parar, estábamos cansados y sudados (recuerden que tengo la habilidad de hacer que los vampiros se sientan como humanos).

Acostados en los sofás, sabían que ahora lo que querían era hablar.

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer Bella- comenzó Matt con una muy mala técnica para hacerme hablar

-Y si no quiero- le rete

-Bella por favor te queremos ayudar- me alentó Shane

-Simplemente no lo quiero ver- dije y por primera vez en muchos años tuve ganas de llorar

-Te entendemos princesa- me consoló Matt, no se en que momento se sentó junto a mi y me abrazo-Pero tal vez esto te haga bien y así sanes la herida-.

-Yo estoy bien- intente defenderme por que con su comentario me di cuenta que el si veía la verdad.

-Bells no solo Matt lo ve, todos lo hacemos, te intentas refugiar pero a veces no lo haces bien- Nate defendió el punto de vista de Matt

-Para afirmar lo que ellos dicen déjame decirte, que tu brillo en los ojos nada mas se ve cuando estas con nosotros, con tu familia, pero sola tienes una mirada vacía- no podía creer que ellos lo supieran, y algo que me impresionaba mas era la madurez de Shane y sus palabras.

-No sabia que era tan obvia- intente poner un poco de humos en la atmosfera y lo logre

-No lo eres Bells, pero llevamos bastante tiempo juntos- me dijo con alegría Matt- Y créeme que a todos nos gustaría que eso siguiera así- me abrazo mas fuerte

-Y asi será- les afirme con una gran sonrisa

-Bien creo que ya arreglado todo, deberían irse a bañar por que apestan- y hay volvían los gemelos del mal con sus características y pesadas bromas.

-Tu también hueles mal- se defendió Matt

-Si pero Matti no tanto como tu- dijo Nate

-Hueles a lo que eres un perro- golpe bajo por parte de Shane- El nombre y el olor lo dicen- era imposible no aguantar la risa

-Para mi que el en vez de ser humano era perro- los chicos se estaban metiendo en serios problemas ya que Matt no le quedaba mucho control

-Bueno el punto bueno de todo es que en esta familia todos queremos una mascota y esta que tenernos aquí ya se sabe comportar- y he hay la gota que derramo el vaso, escuche del pecho de Matt un gruñido y luego varias ráfagas de viento pasando a mi alrededor.

Como ellos dicen son estos momentos que me llenan de alegría, tener una familia así; me fui a mi cuarto a bañarme para después dormir, desde donde estaba podía oírlos pelear, estaban en la piscina podía oir las amenazas de Matt y las bromas de Shane y Nate.

Olvidándolos y encerrándome en mi mundo, decidí relajarme, así que me metí en la ducha con el agua caliente, a pesar de ser vampiro podía sentir como el agua relajaba mi cuerpo, sin evitarlo enpece a revivir ese pasado horrible de mi vida….

Les dejare el Flash Back para después ;)


End file.
